


The Fallout

by Quinny_555



Series: You Should See Me in a Crown [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Saved, Adam Milligan is So Done, Alastair (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe, And He's Not Crazy, BAMF Meg Masters, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) is Perpetually Confused, Dean And Meg Can Relate, Dean Winchester is Concerned, Gen, Kinda, Sam Winchester Hears Lucifer in His Head, Sam Winchester is Ruthless, Sam Winchester is So Done, The First Seal is Broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555
Summary: The Winchesters find out how the first seal was broken and Sam takes precautions to keep Lucifer in his cage.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel furrowed his brow slightly as he listened to the Winchesters explanation. He had known the second the first seal on Lucifer's cage was broken, but he hadn't expected that Sam would. He figured that he might feel the surge of power had he been in Hell at the time, but he hadn't expected Lucifer to contact Sam the second his prison was weakened. According to Sam, the connection weakened to the point of almost non-existence when he was on Earth. 

“How did the seal even break? I didn't shed blood in Hell, and Dad’s not in Hell, so what? Did they find another bloodline or something?” Dean ranted as he wore a hole in the cheap motel carpet. There were demon guards outside, but the room was soundproofed by the warding, so he didn't bother to be quiet. 

“Well, it was not you or your father, and that leaves on viable candidate.” The angel replied. Sam huffed out a humorless laugh. 

“In case you hadn't noticed, Cas, I'm not exactly righteous.” They had had several secret meetings already, and Castiel still didn't understand the Winchesters need to butcher his name so thoroughly. When he asked, they had simply told him it was a ‘nickname’ and hadn't elaborated more than that. 

“I don't mean you, Sam, I mean your illegitimate half brother.” The angel said as if it was the obvious conclusion. Dean even stopped pacing at that statement as he and Sam stared in shock. 

“Our what?” Dean managed. 

“Adam. Your father’s other child, with Kate Milligan,” 

“W-we have a brother?” Sam whispered, shell shocked. 

“Yes. Were you unaware?” Castiel tilted his head in a birdlike motion of confusion. 

“Yeah, you could say that,” 

“But even if our supposed brother did want to make a deal, he couldn't. Sam doesn't allow demon deals.” Dean argued, not wanting to believe that a brother he didn't even know about was burning in Hell because he got out. 

“Not all demons adhere to that,” Sam muttered. “I put an end to it, but some would rather try to go over my head. They don't usually get very far, but… it wouldn't be impossible to hide one deal, one soul from me.” He stood from the bed abruptly. “I need to start the search for him. The ones responsible will  _ pay _ for their mutiny,” 

… 

The King ravaged Hell, sending out his armies to find one soul, with himself leading the charge. They found him with Alistair in a hidden nook of Hell being taught to torture without mercy. Sam was glad that the demonifacation process hadn't even started. Most of Hell looked like one big cave with many tunnels and Hallways. Alastair had tried to run, but Sam caught him, pinning him against the stone wall. 

“Who helped you?” Sam demanded, “Who bought his soul?” Alastair laughed. 

“Do you really think I'm gonna tell you anything?” He asked in that nasal voice of his. Sam smirked. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

“What are you gonna do, torture it out of me?” He barked another laugh that turned into a yell as Sam twisted his hand. 

“Give me a name,” 

“You can't do this to me!” He screamed. “I am your best torturer.” 

“Does it look like I care?” Screams echoed off the walls that even made some of the demons cringe. 

“Aeshma! His name is Aeshma!” He screamed after several minutes. Sam nodded thoughtfully. He twisted his hand again suddenly and Alastair let out one last scream before what looked like orange lightning racked his vessel and he fell to the ground. Dead.  _ “Very good, Sam.”  _ Lucifer crooned at the back of his mind. He ignored him. The vessel was already dead, seeing as demons were now forbidden from taking living vessels.

“Find me Aeshma.” He instructed his demons calmly and they rushed off to do what he said. He looked at the soul of his half brother, still holding a knife, frozen in fear. “If you put down that knife, I'd like to have a talk with you.” Adam dropped the knife as Sam started to walk away. “Are you coming?” He asked when the kid didn't follow. He scrambled after the King. 

… 

“So, you're my brother?” He asked after Sam had finished explaining. Sam nodded. “And you're the King of Hell?” Another nod. “And I just started the apocalypse.” That was less of a question and more of a statement. 

_ “Tell him I appreciate it,”  _ Lucifer whispered, and Sam flinched a little. 

“Not if I can help it,” Sam said. “The angels are expecting Hell to start breaking seals, but I'm not gonna let that happen. If any demons are caught attempting it, there will be severe punishment.” 

“You said that I have another brother-- Dean?” Sam nodded. “Is he also…” 

“He hunts monsters. I used to and still do sometimes, but he hunts full time. I'm usually pretty busy, but I can make time.” 

“God, when did my life get so fucked?” Adam muttered, rubbing his head like he could feel a headache coming on. 

“I don't think God has much to do with it.” Adam huffed a breath that sounded vaguely like a laugh. 

“What happens next?” 

“That's up to you,” Sam told him. “I can put you back into your body, and you can try to go back to your normal life.” 

“I don't think that will be possible,” Adam said. “I just started the apocalypse. You can't tell me that won't have repercussions.” Sam’s mouth twisted into a sympathetic grimace. 

“You're not wrong. I just wanted to give you the option. You could stay here and become a demon, but… well, I don't think you would want that I and I definitely don't want that.” 

“Please tell me there's a door number three.” 

“I could put you back into your body and you could learn to become a hunter or my heir. Or both, if you wanted to. As I said, it's up to you.” Adam smiled ruefully. 

“Door number three it is.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam resurrected Adam with the help of Castiel and it went much quicker than doing it on his own. Dean agreed to teach Adam the tricks of the trade while Sam dealt with the demons; more specifically, making sure that none of them would be breaking seals. Lilith had gone into hiding when the first Seal was broken and no one had seen her. Sam had a group of demons gathered in his throne room (Which adjusts its size depending on how many demons he needs to fit in it), some of them were wearing vessels and some of them were just clouds of black smoke. There were nervous murmurs spreading through the crowd. 

“I have an announcement,” Sam said, not yelling but projecting instead. “The seals on Lucifer's cage have started breaking.” There were cheers from the demons, but Sam shook his head. “If he rises, we are all dead.” The crowd went stark silent. A few of them voice their opinion loudly.  _ “What are you doing?”  _ Lucifer hissed. 

“Do you ever wonder why Lucifer created demons? Because he wanted to show God how terrible humans really were. Do you really think he would want you running around when, to him, you are worse than humans? He created you to make a point, and he will destroy you for the same reason.” 

“B-but he’s like us!” One of them cried, and Sam shook his head. 

“Lucifer is an archangel; to him, you are worse than the things he hates most. He thinks he justified, not evil.”

There was a reason he didn't make this announcement to all of Hell; convincing small amounts of demons at a time would be simpler than one large crowd. Once he had convinced this group and taken care of any of the die-hard Lucifer devotees, another group would be ushered in and the process would repeat. He didn't want a revolt on his hands, after all. Lucifer was yelling at him, but Sam just ignored him. The groups came and went, and by the time he was done he was exhausted. He killed a lot of old and powerful demons, and he felt drained. He also felt his Lucifer induced headache get worse. 

Dean was waiting near his bedroom door when Sam got there. 

“You look terrible,” He said with thinly veiled concern on his face, and Sam huffed a laugh. “I think I'm gonna crash here tonight,” He said casually, but Sam frowned. 

“What about Adam?” Sam asked. Dean shrugged. 

“He’s holed up in a motel for the night. Either way, time is different down here, remember? I'll only be gone, like, half an hour.” Sam staggered a little and Dean grabbed his arm and walked with him into the room. They heard a shout and the sound of someone hitting the sink from Sam’s connected bathroom. The looked at each other and Dean pulled out his demon knife as they moved forward. He began carrying it in Hell again after he heard the first seal broke. No danger in him shedding blood now. 

There were more sounds of fighting, then a resounding thump of a large body hitting the tile. They walked in to see Meg pinning a man to the floor next to the tub. 

“Honey, I'm so glad you're home. Dinner will be done soon.” She joked dryly

“What happened?” Sam asked, sounding unimpressed. Dean gave him a look. 

“This your new normal?” 

“Everyone wants to kill the king.” Meg said, “I came to check before you got here- Ya’ know, with you being drained and all- and found him waiting with this little pig sticker.” She held up a blade that looked vaguely like Ruby’s knife, but smaller. Sam snorted. 

“You think that would kill me?” He asked. The demon paled and his eyes flashed black. Sam took the knife from Meg before stabbing the demon she was pinning down in the throat. It flashed more yellow than orange. He wiped the blade off on the dead demon’s clothes and handed it to Dean. “You can never have too many demon killing knives,” He muttered before walking to the king-sized bed and promptly passing out. 

“He really wiped himself out today,” Meg murmured from the bathroom doorway. She sounded worried, and Dean gave her sideways look as he started taking his brother’s shoes off. 

“Since when do you give a fuck about my brother?” She glared at him. 

“I'm simpler than you think. I figured out one thing about this world- just one pretty much. You find a cause and you serve it. Give yourself over and it orders your life. Azazel's mission was it for me until you killed him. I guess it still sort of is, ya know, Sam becoming the Boy King of Hell. It's not at all like he wanted it to be, but… Obviously, these things shift over time. We learn, we grow.

“Now, for me currently, the cause is keeping Sam on the throne; because despite the fact that he is a goodie two shoes who wants to save innocent people, Hell is better than it's been in centuries. I know what I'm supposed to do, and it's not screw over the most powerful man in Hell.” Dean was a little thrown by this speech. He had expected something flippant or sarcastic, not the fiery passion burning in her eyes. He definitely hadn't expected it to hit home for him. For him it had always been avenging Mom and protecting Sammy. He had already avenged his mother, and… 

“Yeah. Yeah, I get that.” He said finally and went back to untying his brother's shoes. After all, his and Meg’s causes were not so different, different means to the same end. Protecting Sam Winchester was not the easiest job in the world, but they would probably both agree that it’s worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I kinda took and re-wrote that speech Meg said at the end from the episode 'Reading Is Fundamental' to fit the story.


End file.
